Ben's Girl pt 2
by kitkat2150
Summary: Set seven years after the original "Ben's Girl" Ben and Gwen are now happily married but somethings wrong. Someone who they havent seen in years has emerged out the blue and has an insane grudge against the couple. especially Ben.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up in the morning, a smile plastered on her face with a relaxed expression apparent. "morning beautiful" she heard someone from afar. She lifted her upper body up and stared at the bedroom door to see a brunette leaning against the side arch of the door. "Good morning" she purred as he walked up to her pressing his lips against hers.

He smiled as he released looking her up and down whilst keeping his hands securely on her hip. "something wrong?" she looked him in the eyes.

"you looked so beautiful yesterday" he stroked her hair.

"I should've married you sooner" he kissed her tenderly.

She giggled as his remark.

"yeah you should've" She replied back to him then stared out the window.

"sorry its not much of a hunny-moon" he told her watching her as she stared intently out to Bellwood.

"its Ok" she smiled at him. "You've got work to do" she kissed him and got up. "I'll make some breakfast," she told him as she walked out the room. He sighed relaxing a bit on the bed wishing they could've gone somewhere like Hawaii, but hero work was a full time job there wasn't much he could do. He walked out the room after her.

"Hey grandpa" Gwen smiled as she walked past him. "Hey pumpkin" He pulled her into a hug with an electronic arm.

"You and Ben got something special planned for today?" He asked. "No" Gwen sighed. "Ben's got work remember" Gwen looked down feeling a little upset.

"I'm sure he can take at least one day off" Max placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah me too" Gwen walked away.

Ben came out after she had walked away. "Ben I hope you have something planned for today. She is your wife now" Max stated. "I am" Ben retorted thinking about what he was going to do today.

Ben walked straight passed Max and over to Gwendolyn who was already beginning to cook breakfast.

Ben grabbed her hand and hoisted it up towards his face.

"You should stop cooking" Ben said.

"We'll go out instead" Ben smiled.

"We don't have to" Gwen said. He just stared at her.

instantly he picked her up so she was over his shoulder.

"Common it'll be fun" "Ben" she hit his back. "Put me down right now" She told him as he neared his car. "Ben. Clothes. I need to get dressed" Gwen yelled as he placed her into the passenger seat.

"Common Gwen it'll be a lazy day" he closed the door and walked towards the drivers seat and started the car.

"Ben seriously" Gwen said as he began to drive away. He stopped outside a breakfast parlour and jumped out his PJ's

"Common Gwen" He walked into the restaurant.

She held the bridge of her nose and walked in with Ben embarrassed.

Everyone stared at them.

Ben just smiled and took a seat as she sat opposite him.

"Get I get you anything hun" the waitress said as she chewed gun.

"Pancakes" Ben said.

She looked over to Gwen who just nodded.

"alright then" she turned round and walked away. "see this isn't too bad huh" Ben said as he took her hand. "Yeah I guess your right" She removed her hand from the bridge of her nose. In the distance a figure watched them from afar. "remember don't kill them. I want them alive. Grab the girl" A voice on the radio said.

"Don't worry. Consider her already yours" the blue alien said as it got up and pulled out a gun ready to fire at the two. Ben turned a little to see a shinning light in his eyes.

"GET DOWN" He screamed as he grabbed Gwen and fell to the floor whilst the shot flew past them and crashed into the kitchen creating a large blast.

"Gwen you alright?" He held her. "yeah" She replied coughing.

"What was that?" Gwen asked. Ben turned round to see a man jump down off a roof. "I'll be right back" Ben raced off. "Ben wait" She ran after him. "AH" She heard someone scream as Ben ran up and punched the guy in the mouth with forearms. "Ben stop" Gwen used her powers to separate them.

The blue alien fell to the ground as Ben turned back into his human form and ran up to his wife hugging her. "You Ok?" He asked again. She just smiled and leaned on his chest. "AH Get off" She screamed as she tried to pull her ankle free. The alien on the ground pulled out a gun ready to fire at the girl. Ben quickly came over and stomped his face in. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY WIFE" He continued to stomp his face in.

"EVER" He screamed at him.

"Ben stop" She tried to pull him off.

"I'm fine see" She pointed towards herself.

He stopped kicking him and ran over to her hugging her. "Lets go home" She said. Ben just nodded keeping a tight hold on her as they walked home.

"Looks like Tennyson gotten a little overprotective over the years" the dark haired man with the binoculars watched from a tower high above the ground. "This just makes it more funny" He smiled as he watched the two cross the road and walk into an alleyway. He jumped off the building and followed them into the alleyway.

He hid at the end and waited to surprise them. He waited a few minutes but they weren't coming out. He peeked round to see the two making out in the alleyway. Kevin narrowed his eyes at Ben as his hand travelled up Gwen's upper thigh lifting her night gown as his other hand was attempting to pull her shoulder strap off.

Ben pushed her back into the wall his mouth not releasing hers anytime soon.

The brown eyed man was going insane just watching.

He pulled out his gun and shot at a nearby trashcan startling both cousins. "We should get out of here" Gwen pulled as Ben's collar pushing his lips back to hers. "Someone might be watching" She smiled as Ben got a little angry.

Gwen grabbed onto Ben's arm as her eyes started to glow. Quickly an orb wrapped engulfed them and they were gone. The dark haired man just smiled thinking of a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe we should just stay in today" Ben suggested as he sat on the couch an icepack planted on the temple on his head. Gwen came and sat down next to him snuggling up to the brunette and closing her eyes. "Since when have you ever let a bad guy spoil your day?" Gwen asked intrigued by Ben's lack of effort. She looked up at him as Ben began to speak. "I'm not… I just…" Ben cut himself off and looked away.

"You don't want me to get hurt. I know Ben but I can handle myself" She told him but he didn't believe her one bit. She was still just a scared girl in his eyes. He had never gotten over what had happened when they were 16 and he never will. Ben pulled Gwen in for a tight hug. He didn't want to lose her. He wasn't gonna lose her.

Max came in the room with some letters. He mumbled something under his breath before looking up with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Weren't you two going out?" Max asked concerned.

"We did but we kinda got attacked" Gwen answered causing Max to walk over to the couple.

"Who by?" The two just shrugged.

"Beats me" Ben said not caring in the least. Max just nodded slowly before looking down at the letters in his hand. "There's a few fan letters for you Ben" He passed them to him then passed Gwen some. Ben chuckled at the cute drawing in his hand.

He turned it round so Gwen could see. It was a drawing of him beating up what looked like a large insect as a small girl stood there smiling. "Aleeshah, 8. Thankyou so much Ben 10,000 for saving me from the mean bugs" Gwen read out snickering a little.

"Cute huh" Ben said causing Gwen to roll her eyes. Gwen opened one of her enevelops up as Ben began to rummage through a pile of fan mail. A rose fell out and into her lap causing Gwen to pick it up. She stared at it clueless for a second before going to the letter and opening it.

'_See you soon_' it was written in blood. Gwen gulped as she scrunched the letter up in her hands. Ben looked over to her. "Something wrong?" He asked. Gwen just shook her head. She knew how overprotective Ben could be and didn't want to make it worse. "Nope… just a letter from the bank" Gwen said getting up. "Why did you over spend your credit card on shoes and clothes again" Ben asked as Gwen's eyes lit up. "For your information those shoes were designer" Gwen through the letter in the bin as Ben chuckled.

"Yeah and they costed $12,000 and you've only worn them once" Ben said causing Gwen to blush.

"I'm saving them for a special occasion" Gwen retorted as she began to walk up stairs.

Ben just rolled his eyes and continued to read his fan mail. Gwen crept into there room checking to make sure the coast was clear. She walked over uneasily to the bathroom getting changed into a white lacy shirt with a black skirt and stockings.

'Oh Gwendolyn' She heard someone call out to her.

She quickly turned round in shock only to find nothing there. She gulped then looked down at her collar buttoning up her shirt. She wanted to call out to Ben but it was best not to worry him so she decided against it.

'Gwenny' the voice leered again.

She immediately made her way towards the hallway door.

Opening it then shutting it behind her and running down the stairs to see Ben and her grandpa conversing. "Gwen you okay" Max asked at the shaken up girl. She looked at them with big eyes and nodded but Max wasn't convinced.

"Hey!" Ben complained as he stared down at what she was wearing.

"I thought we were gonna have a pyjama day today" Ben got up and walked over to her. He held his hands in hers and looked down to her smiling. He could see the look in her eyes. She was worried. "What's wrong?" He asked but she shook her head. "Nothing" She pecked him on the cheek about to walk off but Ben grabbed her arm gently and hoisted her back. "Gwen I am really sorry about us not going on holiday but I promise later in the year we'll go on a honny moon" He kissed her forehead.

"Ben you don't have to keep apologising.

"Its not a big deal" She told him.

"…I could still use something to eat though" She smiled at him causing him to nod.

* * *

The dark haired man hissed through his teeth as he watched the brunette.

He held the red-headed girls hand as he walked down the street towards another breakfast parlor, in his bedclothes.

Again.

The dark eyed man bit down on his tongue hard enough to piece the skin.

His evil smile came out as blood trailed his teeth.

His grin deepened with lust as he looked down at the two from a tall building away as he thought of a plan.

* * *

Short chapter, sorry it took so long to put up I was running through ideas anyway please Review and tell me what you think so far :3


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen was confused beyond whits at what had just happened. She was beyond horrified and shocked at what had just occurred. One moment it was there the next, gone. "Gwen you look like you're about to faint?" Ben asked munching on the pancakes that Ben had just scoffed into his mouth. "How did you….," She was beyond confused. 26 pancakes. 26 pancakes, gone completely in less than a second. 26. Gwen placed her folk down beside her grapefruit as Ben stared down at it. "You gonna eat that?" He asked happily. Gwen gently pushed the plate towards him making him smile more. "Thanks, Babe" Ben said as a man in a large dark coat cringed in disgust.

Gwen stared up at her husband as he engulfed the rest of the grapefruit. "I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom, and be sick" Gwen whispered the last part. The man in the dark coat watched the redhead walk away and soon followed her as the waitress asking him if he wanted anymore distracted Ben.

* * *

Gwen washed her hands in silence. The bathroom was completely secluded but a moderate size. She looked down at the sink turning off the taps then looked up to spot something out of the corner of her eye. A man in a coat. She tensed but wasn't afraid more confused. He continued to stare at her for a few seconds before Gwen finally turned around.

"I think the male bathrooms are on the right" Gwen said about to grab the door knob and leave the room. "I wasn't looking for the bathrooms… lovely Gwen" Gwen tensed at the last part. She turned around lighting her hands up ready to fight. "Who are you? What do you want?" the man laughed. "I'm so glad you asked" He removed the coat. "I want you"

* * *

Ben tapped his index finger agitated by how long Gwen was taking in the bathroom.

He was deciding to take a stroll down there until another batch of pancakes were brought up to him.

"It's on the house, sugar" the waitress winked at him. Ben smiled and sat back down.

* * *

Gwen backed away as far as she could trying to get to the knob and the door and run for it. "Miss me" Kevin chuckled causing Gwen to cringed. "Not in the least" Gwen retorted as her hand touched the door knob. "I wouldn't if I were you" Kevin's arm transformed into a whip and slashed near the door.

Having no choice she jumped out of the way and landed under the sinks. Kevin, having the upper hand, scooped her up quickly by the collar and smashed her into the mirror. Gwen cringed from the pain.

She could hear the mirror splintering about to crack under the intense pressure Kevin was pushing onto her.

"I see I wasn't invited to your little incest of a wedding" Kevin looked her up and down inspecting her. "why would you be invited anyway?" Gwen asked furious. "Aww, Gwenny. We had such good times together, I thought you at least had the decency to ask me if not tell me that you were getting married" He placed a hand up to her cheek. "Cause I couldn't **beat the crap out of Tennyson before hand**" the mirror finally broke. Kevin then threw her to the opposite end of the room. He walked over to the door and melted it as Gwen attempted to get up. "I guess you're on your own for this one, Gwenny"

* * *

Ben looked down at his plumber badge. It signalled that she was at home. Ben's eyebrow rose. She must've walked home; she rarely forgets her plumber badge.

Ben shoved down a couple notes on the table then got up and left.

The waitress smiled as she picked up the five $50 dollar notes and tucked them into her pocket then began to clean the table.

* * *

He grabbed her again tightly and raised her up. "LET ME GO" She struggled furiously. Kevin smiled at her comment. He smashed her towards the tiles head first breaking them. Kevin held onto her and waited for her to tap out. He smiled as blood began to scurry out of the corner of her mouth. "Ow…" She whimpered in pain as she kept her eyes closed. She struggled to breathe and her head was spinning like crazy.

"You know what, Gwen? I don't know whether to beat the crap out of you or to revise on past experiences" Kevin cooed into her ear causing her to shudder. "but I know for certain that today's not going to be your lucky day" Kevin forced her to the floor again and watched as she hopelessly attempted to crawl away.

"I hope you and Tennyson weren't planning on having kids, lovely Gwen" Kevin smiled and kicked her straight in the stomach.

Gwen fell to the floor in immense pain. He walked up to her and stood towering over her. He brought his foot back and aimed it directly towards her stomach as Gwen continued to cough up blood.

"This ones gonna hurt" Kevin smiled. Gwen brought her hand up and blasted him in the chest. She then gripped onto the wall and pulled herself up off the ground. She began summoning up her powers as Kevin got back up and with a pink flash she was gone.

Kevin looked over towards the spot where she was and stared at it and smirked.

* * *

Ben walked blissfully through the silent streets.

He began whistling 'close to you' his wedding song. A classic, Max had chosen it out for them. He looked up to the large, green tower and saw a violet flash of manna escaping from one of the windows.

He smiled.

It was Gwen.

* * *

She collapsed onto the living room floor in tremors of pain. She couldn't let Ben see her like this, he'd freak out. Gwen grabbed onto the arm chair and hoisted herself up then with enough strength managed to drag herself up stairs and into the main bedroom. She looked at her reflection. She felt as though she were 16 all over again. "You didn't really think you'd escape that easily would you" She turned around but regretted it immediately as he grabbed her throat and lifted her up so her feet were 45cm from the floor.

"Kevin" She wheezed out.

"Let go" She winced and gripped his hands hoping to remove them. "Why should I?" He asked as she began to suffocate with her lasts breathing. He released his grip and she fell to the floor. Harshly. "I used to think about you and your cousin every single miserable day in the slammer" Kevin sat down on the bed.

"And when I saw you in that delicious dress at the wedding, I just new I had to have you…again" He stood up and walked over to her. "Of course you were always mine" He roughly gripped her chin in his large-paw like hands. "Ben just stole you away for a while" He lifted her up again and chucked her on the bed.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment" He grabbed her collar about to rip off her buttoned shirt. "not long enough"

'BANG'

'SMASH'

Gwen looked up to see Max with a gun in his right hand. "You alright, kiddo?" Gwen nodded and looked over to the broken window where Kevin had been made an escape.

Max walked up to her checking to make sure she was okay. "did he hurt you?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Gwen winced. "Nuh, it's not as bad as it looks" She told him. Max stared down at her as she continued to wince for a few more seconds. "Common you need to go to the infirmary" Max took her arm and moved it around his neck and kept a tight hold on it as he lifted the girl up enabling her to walk. "Please don't tell Ben" Gwen whispered as they walked out of the room and through the corridors. "Why not he has to"

"No"

Max stopped in his tracks and looked over to her. "Ben can help, Gwen. Relationships built on trust," He told her but she winced and looked away. "I know but he's so stressed out at the moment and what if I tell him, he'll go insane, he'll have a mental break-down" Max pressed a button next to a large silver door and opened it. He then walked over to silver table in the middle and allowed her to sit down on it.

"He's going to find out, Gwen, Look at you" Max walked over to the first-aid box and placed it down beside her. Gwen sighed as Max took out a gauze cloth covered in alcohol and antiseptic "it's not as bad as it looks"

* * *

**Sorry i havent updated in a while but hopefully you guys like this chapter, tell me what you think.**


End file.
